Pure
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: It's been twenty eight years since that fateful day in Reginas office and Hades is back in the land of the living. This time he has an eye for the purest soul he's ever encountered; one belonging to The Guardian and come hell or high water, Hades WILL have Alice's soul for his own...
1. Chapter 1

_One day the King of the Gods visited the earth and fell in love with a mortal woman. In time the mortal woman fell in love with Zeus as well. The mortals husband was jealous of the relationship between his wife and the God so out of spite and envy the man took her life._

 _Zeus' rage shook the plains, the mountains, the forests, the seas and the skies. Her soul had gone to the Underworld which was out of the Kings domain so he could not retrieve her._

 _In the Underworld the woman wept morning and night for Zeus every day for twenty eight years. Hades, finally taking pity on the woman and his brother, sent her back to the land of the living where Zeus made her a star in the sky so that they might be together for all eternity._

 _Zeus visited the God of the Underworld and promised him that if ever the day came when Hades would be destroyed, after twenty eight years the God King would allow his younger brother to return so that Hades may reign over the dominion of the dead once more..._

* * *

God Robyn was beautiful… and strong, and sexy, and seductive and powerful… but right now she was exceptionally beautiful.

Of course Alice thought her fiancée was always beautiful rather she was in one of her forest green gowns for some official royal ceremony, her leather trousers and corsets that she wore when they were in the Enchanted Forest or even just the jeans and shirts and leather jackets she wore in her every day life.

But here in the bed they shared together, bare chested with her skin flushed in an after sex glow… Alice couldn't help but realize just how beautiful the archer, _her_ archer, was.

She must have noticed Alice staring because she turned towards her and smiled at her without taking a moment to stop the soft gentle patterns her fingers were making in Alices back

"What?" asked Robyn, her voice barely above a whisper as if she were afraid to ruin the moment.

Alice just smiled wider and clung to her tighter, cuddling up as close as she could get to her. "Nothing, Love. Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Funny because I was just thinking the same thing about you." Robyn put a finger under Alice's chin and lifted her face towards her so she could give her a soft light kiss.

Alice rested her head on Robyn's chest and wrapped her arms around her, inhaling the sweet scent that Alice found so intoxicating, a pleasant mixture of green apple shampoo and wood smoke from the fires she constantly sat around at the Merry Men's camp.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"I want the wedding to be tomorrow," Alice complained, being met with a soft bit of laughter.

"You say that every night."

"I know but I'm serious. I wanna be your wife, I wanna be Mrs. Alice Hood. I don't think I can wait much longer."

Alice beamed as her future name left her lips and she saw that simply hearing it brought a grin to Robyn's face as well.

"I want you to be Mrs. Alice Hood too." Another beaming smile overtook both their expressions. "But we only have eight more weeks then we're going to be married, and you will be the most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen."

"You're half right, Love." Sensing her confusion Alice clarified. "I'm going to be the second most beautiful bride anyone has ever seen. You're going to take that top spot."

Robyn chuckled softly before climbing on Alice.

"Speaking of top spot…"

The curly hair blonde bit her lip as she glanced up at Robyn who was looking over every curve of Alice's body like she was a starving woman being presented with a feast.

"I love you," Alice whispered to the woman on top of her.

"I love you too," Robyn breathed before she leaned down and kissed her. Alice moaned as her fiancée dipped her tongue in her mouth and ran a strong calloused hand through her wild curls still damp with sweat from their last encounter.

Robyn licked and bit Alice all over. She inhaled her, pressed her nose into the small creases, sucked her fingers, drank the sweat from her skin...

The soft whimpers her Towergirl was making was music to Robyn's ears.

When she couldn't wait any longer, she lifted her mouth from Alice's breasts. "I want to taste you," she said. "Can I?" "Yes!" Alice gasped. "God, yes."

Robyn made her slow way down the writhing body, pausing to kiss and stroke the curve of her belly, her sharp hipbones, the silken skin on the inside of her thighs.

She felt so damn good...

Robyn's entire self focused on Alice's pleasure, her body burning with a need to satisfy. She pressed her hips into the blankets to relieve some of her own ache, an unconscious movement that she intensified once she realized she was doing it.

They both groaned at the first stroke of her tongue on Alice's pussy.

"Jesus...I think you're trying to kill me…" Alice's hand dropped away from her head to clench in the blankets.

Her slick pussy lips were wet and hot under Robyn's skilled tongue. She tasted like sex and flowers and citrus and magic and everything good Robyn had ever had. She pressed Alice's thighs open even wider, reached up to stroke her nipples and twist them while her mouth devoured and sucked and licked. Robyn pushed her hips into the blankets, fucking into the firmness under her while she fucked Alice with her tongue.

"You're so good to me..." Alice whispered, bucking up so hard that Robyn had to brace an arm across her hips to hold her down.

With her mouth lavishing Alice's clit, Robyn stroked her entrance with light fingers. She opened up for her, slick and greedy. Robyn licked the soft pink flesh to prepare her, then slid in two fingers, curled them up.

"Oh!" Alice propped herself up on her elbow, staring at Robyn. "More," she begged, her eyes heavy-lidded. "Give me more… please." Robyn gave her another finger, stroking deep in her hot pussy.

"Yes..." Alice moaned and dropped back into the blankets. "You're so perfect." She gasped again. "So perfect..."

She fucked Alice deep and slow with three fingers until the muscles of her arm burned with the effort and sweat dripped down her face, down her spine. The detailed lion tattoo on her right shoulder danced along with the movements.

God, Robyn loved this. She loved how Alice's face twisted, her look becoming desperate with each thrust of Robyn' fingers and every flick of her tongue on her clit.

Even with her mouth full and her hands occupied, Robyn kept her eyes on Alice's face, wanting to see her every movement.

There was so much beauty. So much...

The muscles of Robyn's pussy jerked tight.

"Fu—!" She grunted as an unexpected orgasm burned through her own body. The rhythm of her fingers stuttered but she kept going. Her eyes slammed shut and her hips bucked into the blankets the same time she felt a clenching around her fingers. Alice stiffened all over and cried out.

"Fuck! Robyn...Fuck..."

They shuddered together, pleasure rippling between their bodies in a feedback loop until Alice collapsed into the sheets.

Alice pulled Robyn up to her proper place beside her and kissed her, moaning at the taste of her own sex on Robyn's lips.

"I love you," Alice said once they both caught their breath and they were wrapped in each other's arms once more. "More than I ever loved anyone in all the realms."

"I love you too, Towergirl. So much." Another soft kiss. "So much…"

Robyn pulled the blankets up over the two of them and, with a lazy smile on both their faces and Alice forgoing her feather down pillow for Robyn's chest, the two women fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, in the locked up city hall office of one Regina Mills, a strange blue light filled the elegantly decorated room. If it hadn't been so late at night someone walking by might have seen it through the windows.

A strong wind confined to the office swirled the light around as if it were caught in a tornado. Lightning flashed in the twister and the lights in the office surged on and off. A powerful strong magic, neither light nor dark, filled every inch of the room, far more powerful than any magic anyone in Storybrooke possessed.

The twister grew to almost six feet tall, swirling and twisting dangerously. A strange sound was coming from the tornado,like a wounded animal screaming only far more fouler.

Finally, after it could the tornado burst in an explosion of the bright blue light and when it finally cleared it left behind a not a man, but a God with short light red hair and pale blue eyes…

Hades closed his eyes as he inhaled the air, the smell of electricity and magic still hung heavy in the air as he took a cautious step, and then another.

Why was he here? What the hell bad happened? The last thing he remembered was the pain from where Zelena stabbed him with the crystal and then… nothing. Nothing but darkness and cold. But now here he was, in the same room where his true love had murdered him.

A sneering grin made its ways onto Hades face.

Of course….That mortal girl his brother had loved, the one who cried constantly and drove Hades practically mad, back when Hades still thought there was a chance for Zeus to let him out of his hellish prison. He had almost forgotten about that.

It must have been twenty eight since Zelena choose to side with his sister over him after he accidentally killed the thief.

He didn't want to murder the thief. Well… he did, but he didn't mean to obliterate his soul.

Robin Hood was the purest soul this realm had seen. It was why he sent the fury after him when he escaped death in Camelot, it's why he had allowed Rumple to steal Robins heart, or so he thought. He would have given up half the souls in the Underworld for the thief.

Because a pure soul, a true pure soul like Robin had possessed, in the Underworld meant Hades powers grew to unprecedented amounts. He wouldn't need true love's kiss to leave that place for good, he couldn't be destroyed by the crystal…

Hades would be unstoppable.

But the fool had to sacrifice himself for his Queen. He had to sacrifice himself to save his soulmate.

Such an Idiot.

Without wasting another moment in this office, the red headed God magicked himself outside.

Hades took a deep breath, grinning as he smelled the intoxicating air of the living. But there was something else on the faint wind. Something enchanting and beautiful and good and…

And pure.

Hades groaned as he inhaled deeply as he followed the trail. Magic, strong magic, that he only had the pleasure of witnessing once mingled with whatever he was following.

Nature Goddess magic.

As he walked down Main Street the essence of what drew him there was becoming more and more powerful. It was another pure soul… one that not only rivaled the pureness of Robin Hood's but might have even surpassed it…

The feeling led him to an apartment building, the building where Snow and Charming had once lived. With another snap of his fingers he was inside where the pureness and light and beauty was strongest, invisible to all he didn't want to see him.

He looked at the couple cuddled up asleep together on the bed and he bit his lip, not thanks in part to the two naked women but the light that only Hades could see shining from the curly haired blonde that was so bright that it all but blinded him.

He took a step closer, running a finger over the girls spine and making her shudder from the unfamiliar cold touch.

Almost as if by instinct the still sleeping woman holding her twisted them just enough so that the glowing woman was now underneath her and Hades could no longer touch her, protecting her even in slumber.

The God smirked down at the two women, watching as the one with straighter hair pulled into a loose ponytail held her fiancée tighter.

He could kill her now if he wanted. A snap of the finger and her neck would be broken and her soul would be in the Underworld as quick as a blink but there was just one little problem; he wasn't quite sure how to get back to the Underworld where he could use the powers of his newest target and she might move on before he figured out how to get back down there.

He should have been back by now. The power of his curse compelling him to return to the Underworld which meant that the power of Zeus' promise brought him back exactly how he was before, escaped from the Underworld without a way back.

But no matter, he thought as he turned and magicked himself out of the apartment.

He would have her soul soon enough.

VERY soon as a matter of fact…

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

"So after the ceremony in the forest and all the photos and all that, my mom and Aunt Regina all magic us to the Jolly Roger where we have the reception. My mom and your dad walk in first then Henry and Ella walk in followed by Hope and Gideon and finally best man Roland and maid of honor Tiana walk in before we enter to…" Robyn flipped through the pages of her and Alice's wedding binder that contained every bit of the planning for their big day to the tab labeled 'music'. "'Better Than Love' by Hayley Kiyoko."

"That's all good, Love. I just have a question."

"What's up, Babe?"

"Why are we looking over the binder and worrying about wedding planning when we're supposed to be enjoying our Thursday breakfast?"

Robyn gave her fiancée a look of temperate annoyance, the usual morning chatter of the breakfast crowd at Granny's surrounding them.

"Because l wanna make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

"It will be," Alice said confidently without looking up from her morning English tea while Robyn sipped her strong and bitter black coffee, a favorite not only of hers but her brother as well. "Everything is gonna be perfect."

"You sound quite sure of that."

"I am sure. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna be the day I get to call myself your wife," said Alice without missing a beat. "As long as you make it down that aisle, it'll be the absolute best day of my entire life."

Robyn melted at her fiancées words. Alice had that power, it seemed, to make the archer forget her worries and fears and her entire self was filled with a soft warmth.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on Alice's shoulder before she shut the binder and set it on the other side of the table, determined to enjoy her free morning with her true loved.

Their Thursday morning breakfast had become a bit of tradition for the two of them. On Wednesday nights Robyn didn't have to close 'The Rabbit Hole' where she tended bar and was usually home by one AM and then she didn't have to work Thursday nights so there was no reason for her to have to sleep in (unlike Fridays and Saturdays when Robyn slept the day through, woke up around 4PM, was out the door by 6 and didn't come home until five in the morning.)

Alice also had Thursday's off at the restaurant she waited tables at so she didn't have to race through breakfast and getting ready for work.

Thursday's was their day to get wedding planning done and eat breakfast together and cook a home cooked meal together or go out on the town… it was the day they got to just spend together and they both loved every minute of it.

At that exact moment Ruby brought over a tray of food meant for their table.

"Granola and berries with almond milk for Alice then rare steak and fried eggs for Robyn," Ruby announced setting the two very different meals in front of their respective recipients.

They thanked the server for their meal and began to dig in to their breakfasts and enjoying their light hearted conversation when the tiny bell above the door rang and two newcomers walked in.

"Fancy seeing you two here so early," Zelena said with a smile standing side by side with Regina.

"Morning, Mom," Robyn greeted cheerfully as she placed the wedding binder beside her knowing the two Mills sisters would prefer to share their booth. Her suspicion was proved right when Zelena and Regina took up the booth opposite them and summoned Ruby over to order, already having the menu very well memorized after all this time.

"I'll have the egg white omelet with mushrooms and red peppers, light on the low fat cheese, very light on the grease and salsa on the side along with a coffee with Splenda and skim milk please," Regina told the young Werewolf.

"Oh that sounds good I'll have the same but make mine with the green peppers and salsa verde on the side instead of the red," added Zelena.

After Ruby took their order the two sisters turned towards the young couple. "So what are you doing here so early?" Robyn asked, dipping a piece of steak in the egg yolk.

"Well I know how hard Regina's been working so I wanted her to treat me to some breakfast."

"My sister; so generous," Regina said with a cheeky grin as Ruby came over and set their coffees in front of them. "But I did need a break from that whole ruling over everything and everything being shut so this is a nice little break, even if I have to pay for it."

Robyn almost wanted to flinch at the bitterness in her aunts words. "Things still aren't settling down?"

"Arendelle is about ten minutes away from declaring war with Agrabah, EF2 citizens are claiming discrimination because they're called EF2 Citizens instead of just 'EF Citizens' like us, the werewolves and dragons can't agree on a single thing about the 'Human-Hybrid protection law' I'm drafting for them except that it's offensive to call them 'Human-Hybrids'…" Regina rubbed her temples as if the weight of all of the issues was physically crushing her. "I miss the days of my biggest issue was rather to put a new stop sign at that intersection of Main and Second street or a stop light," she admitted with a longing in her voice for the days before she united the realms and they voted her Queen of it all. "I'm about two seconds away from just disbanding the United Realms and just let everyone rule their own realms and I go back to just being mayor of Storybrooke."

Robyn frowned at the dark haired woman in front of her. She knew Regina was having issues ruling over everyone but she had no idea she was dealing with this much pressure, or that things were going this badly.

The archer reached out and grabbed her aunts hand, trying her best to pour every ounce of support she had available.

"You got this, Regina," Robyn assured her with a smile that reminded the Queen far too much of her own soulmate. "I know you do."

Regina's smile barely reached her eyes as she gave her nieces hand a soft squeeze. "Thanks, Robyn."

The would be step-mom and step daughter shared a smile between them before Robyn wrapped her arm around around Alice's waist and went back to her breakfast.

A few minutes later after Ruby brought out the two omelets the conversation turned to wedding plans and a lively debate over rather or not Robyn would wear a veil or her mother's infamous pointed hat.

"My dress is white, the blacks just gonna clash with it," Robyn argued.

"Black goes with everything," Zelena argued as she took a bite of her omelet. "Plus you're wearing your father's bloody green cloak, but you're concerned my hat is going to clash with the dress?"

"Unless you want me to wear his grey hoodie, the cloaks all I have of his. And it's not even mine, Rolands just letting me borrow it for the day."

"The point still stands; he gets to be represented but I don't?" Zelena demanded, a sliver of ugly green jealousy making its way to the surface.

"You're gonna be at the wedding," Robyn argued. "I don't need something to represent you when you're actually there with me. Trust me, I'd much rather have him here watching me get married then have to wear something he wore just so I can have a part of him there. I'm actually thankful as hell that I don't have to wear something of yours."

The table fell silent at the proclamation. Alice put her head on her fiancées shoulder and cuddled up as close as comfort would allow while Regina reaches across the table and took hold of Robyn's hand, feeling her own pain regarding the missing thief rise to the surface, not that it was ever buried that deep down on a normal day.

Zelena bowed her head for a moment out of respect for not only her daughter's words but for the man she respected more than anyone else living.

"I'm sorry, green bean." Zelena looked up from the faded wood of the tabletop and met her daughter's eyes, the only thing Robyn seemed to inherit from her. "I really am. I didn't know that's why you were wearing his cloak. I won't say anything more about the hat, okay? Or the cloak."

"Thanks, Mom."

After that the small group settled into enjoying a pleasant breakfast together when the tiny bell rang signaling a two new arrivals.

"Hey, Sis," Roland greeted the archer with a smile and flash of his dimples that sent nearly every girl in Storybrooke swooning.

If there was a textbook definition of 'tall, dark and handsome,' Roland Marius Hood was it. He had a head full of dark colored curls, dark brown almond shaped eyes, light brown skin, a perfectly trimmed five o'clock shadow, a strong jaw with a stronger body underneath ripped jeans, old hoodies, dark colored T-shirts and leather jackets, that same cocky smile that his sister inherited as well with his father's longbow and a more modern quiver over his shoulder and several tattoos he had gotten over the years with two piercings in his right ear.

He grew up in Sherwood Forest alongside the Merry Men, learning and training to be one of the best thieves in the land until the day came when he proved himself to be a leader of the Merry Men in his own right.

While Roland was every girl's bad-boy dream, the woman his arm was wrapped around was every boy's girl-next-door fantasy.

Hope-Swan Jones was was the All-American girl and looked the part as well. Blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless white skin, a face that didn't need makeup but when she did wear it, it highlighted her beauty rather than mask it.

She had been the Storybrooke High cheerleading captain, the lead in every school play, a scholarship to every school she applied to, choosing to go to Nebraska State of all places where she of course got perfect grades before she moved back to Storybrooke, the soft sweet smile of her grandmother, the feminine curves of her mother, and an infuriatingly annoying sunny hopeful disposition and the uncanny ability to forgive those that wronged her. Not to mention the light magic she seemed to excel at. Two generations of true love did have its benefits after all.

When they were both in track if Robyn ran her five mile in thirty five minutes, Hope ran it in thirty with a smile and an offer to help Robyn cut her time down.

When Robyn with struggling with even basic magic Hope suggested they work together since Zelena didn't want to help her and Regina could only help teach her dark or neutral magic.

When Hope first began seeing Roland once the realms were united she went immediately to Robyn, asking her if she was okay with Hope dating her brother.

So one might see why Robyn hated her so much.

"Hey. What are you doing here so early?" Robyn asked as her brother reached over and stabbed a piece of her steak to claim for his own.

"Just dropping off Hope for breakfast with her mom and dad," he explained with a friendly nod towards Regina and Alice while ignoring Zelena completely. "I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee before I head out."

"I don't know how the two of you can drink it like that, you might as well just eat the grounds," Regina said with a shudder, well acquainted with the two Hoods children hot drink of choice.

Strong, dark, bitter, could keep you up for a week solid.

"It's good," both Robyn and Roland argued at the same time.

"Your father drank it the same way," Regina told them with another disgusted shudder but with the same affection she always had when she talked about the thief. "It was almost THICK the way he drank it."

Another bell ring, another set of people.

"He was a man of good tastes," Roland argued with a shrug.

"Who was?" asked Emma as she and Hook approached the ever growing group.

"My dad," Roland told the sheriff. "Talking about coffee choices."

"Oh God, I once made the mistake of pouring myself a cup of coffee from his pot at the merry men's camp… I was awake for three days straight," Emma told the group being met with laughter.

Zelena opened her mouth, no doubt with her own accusing anecdote that involved Robin and Zelena's time in New York but, remembering that Roland, who hated being reminded of his time in New York with the woman who had pretended to be his mother, was standing right there she mercifully decided to save it until he had left the diner.

"I can't stand black coffee. Give me a good hot chocolate with cinnamon any day," said Hope after greeting her mother and father with hugs. "If that's not available then a nice Iced coffee."

"Your iced 'coffees' are ice and syrup with about a teaspoon of coffee," Roland argued.

Hope grinned up at the curly haired thief, wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe I just like my things sweet."

Roland flashed that cocky crooked grin at her and leaned in for a kiss when he spotted the one handed sheriff standing behind her and raising his brow.

He cleared his throat and settled for a simple rub of the back when he stepped back from her embrace. "I'm gonna grab a coffee then get out of here, let you enjoy breakfast with your mom and dad."

"Sounds like a great plan," the pirate said shortly, already a little peeved that he was getting clear cut evidence his little girl spent the night with a thief.

Robyn held back a snicker at Hooks response before she turned back to an also amused Alive, leaning in to ask her if she wanted to take her breakfast to go less what was supposed to be a private breakfast date with just the two of them be joined by even more people, that little bell rang once more.

Only this time rather than them joining the growing crowd if they were known to the group or taking a seat at some other other table or booth, the entire diner grew deathly silent and still.

"Who the hells that?" Robyn muttered, nodding towards the door where a man with icy cold blue eyes and short light red hair stood, as smug and bold as you'd like wearing a rather sleek all black suit.

"Who's who?" Zelena asked as she and Regina turned their neck to see who had made the entrance and the moment their eyes landed on the God.

Unspeakable anger, unbearable pain, terror, and a thousand other emotions filled the Mills sisters as they looked at the smug man who looked around the stunned and fearful diner before his eyes fell on the red head who was in such a state of shock she couldn't even stand.

Hook froze where he stood. His body began trembling so bad to the point he could hardly stand. He grabbed hold of Emma to keep himself standing upright as he fought against the panicked tears that filled his eyes, thinking of only one thing; he didn't want to go back.

"Mom?" Robyn called out to her mother as Hades slowly approached their booth while Alice clung to her fiancée, a dreadful feeling over taking her.

This man was dangerous. She knew it, like an animal who knew not to get close to death.

"Mom, you alright?" Robyn asked again, now becoming scared of the approaching man herself. Meanwhile Emma was hiding a fear stricken Hope behind her who was begging her father to tell her what was wrong with him.

Hades took a step closer to the booth and opened his mouth but before he could get a single word past his lips a fireball flew from Regina's trembling hands.

"GET OUT!" Regina screamed through her frantic sobs, magicing herself out of the booth. "LEAVE, GO BACK TO HELL!" she sobbed desperately, throwing fireball after fireball and magic blast after magic blast at the man, screaming and sobbing and gasping all the while.

Hades blocked all the magic with a simple wave of his hand, looking rather amused at the Queen's outburst.

Finally the emotions and the magic and everything happening overpowered her and Regina collapsed onto the floor and Roland was immediately by her side trying to pick her up off the ground.

"The Evil Queen throwing a temper tantrum in the Middle of Granny's." Hades clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval. "What has become of you, Regina?"

"Mom, who is that?" Robyn asked, this time with a sickening feeling she already knew the answer to her question.

Hades turned his attention back to the booth and his eyes fell on Robyn and he smiled what sickened Zelena to consider to be a charming smile.

"You're her child? I haven't seen you since you were no bigger than a loaf of bread," he mused. "You were much more portable than. A lot louder too, you never seemed to stop crying. Well, apart from when daddy dearest held you."

"Don't talk to my daughter," Zelena finally mustered the courage to say as she stood up from her spot and made her way out of the booth, her legs shaking so bad she had to hold onto the table for support. "Don't you ever talk to my daughter again."

Hades turned back to Zelena and his grin morphed into something far more sinister. "Hello, Zelena." He took a step towards her. "I missed you…"

"Well I didn't miss you," she snarled in the most wicked voice she could muster. "I don't know how you came back, I don't know who brought you back, but leave now Hades."

Rolands head snapped up at the sound of the name of this stranger.

His heart filled with a hatred he never knew existed, not even for Zelena. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to destroy him, he wanted to shove an arrow through his throat.

But for now he'd settle with a punch to the face.

"Bastard!" Roland growled as he stood up from the floor from where he had been comforting Regina and swung his fist as hard as he possibly could.

With a bored flick of his wrist Roland was sent flying across the room and crashing into the far wall.

"Roland!" Robyn screamed as her brother slumped to the floor and remained still. It took every ounce of strength to stay in her spot at the booth rather than run to him.

She would not leave Alice.

"I think someone has some daddy issues to work out," Hades said with an air of mocking before he laughed, twirling around to face the terror stricken crowd. "For those that don't know me I am Hades, God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead. My true love murdered me twenty eight years ago right here in Storybrooke but thanks to a bargain between me and Zeus 20,000 years ago; I'm back… Oh don't worry I won't be staying long, I have my own kingdom to take back. But… when I return to the Underworld with the purest soul of them all, I will be back stronger and more powerful than ever. Then nothing, not even the Olympian Crystal, will be able to stop me."

Emma, who had up until now stayed silent and grasping a terrified Hook, made herself her full height and cast her sharpest glare she could muster at the God.

"You're not taking my daughter," Emma snarled so dangerously that had Hades not been a God he might have been afraid

As he spoke he turned back around to face Alice and Emma. But as Emma protested against his plan to take Hope, what the Savior considered to be the purest soul, for a moment, for one half a blink of an eye, Robyn saw confusion cross over Hades features but it was gone as quick as it came, replaced by a sly conniving grin. "I'm going to take whatever I want to take, Savior. Isn't that right… Captain?"

Hook swallowed hard, his body trembling so bad it was a miracle he could still stand. But Emma's words and Hades threat had stirred a fire inside of him, one that dulled out the icy fear that was threatening to overtake him since the exact moment Hades walked in.

"You're not going to touch her," the Pirate added, wishing he could sound as strong as he wanted.

Hades just smirked at the small family before he turned back to Zelena.

"I am going to take the purest soul in Storybrooke with me back to the Underworld," he said again, slowly making his way over to the red head, his eyes traveling over her body. He stood in front of her,hardly half an inch of space between them as he stroked hee cheek with the back of his hand. "Everyone here can rest very well assured of that…"

Taking one last moment to savor the fear and want behind the steely eyes he spent years fantasizing about, Hades waved his hand and in a rather ghostly way, flickered away from view…

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

"He's not going to touch her!"

"Emma, calm down."

"I will send that bastard back to Hell before he lays a hand on my daughter!"

"I don't think he's after Hope."

After Hades made his grand proclamation in the diner, and after making sure Roland was okay, the Charmings, Swan-Jones, Alice and Robyn and all the rest all gathered in the sea side home that belonged to Emma and Hook.

Regina and Zelena was nowhere to be found, both women proofing away the moment Hades disappeared. Robyn tried getting ahold of both of them but eventually her calls went straight to voicemail. Emma ordered her with a tremble in her voice to keep trying to get ahold of them, she needed their magic to help 'protect Hope'. The Savior would use every bit of light magic she possessed but she wanted the dark and neutral magic of Zelena and Regina as well. She was not about to leave anything to chance.

Emma was pacing the floor, her hand clenched and she wore a look that spelled danger for anyone who crossed her. She wouldn't even need to resort to magic, she would just beat the ever loving piss out of the person, or god, who crossed her.

Hook meanwhile was still trying to control the shake in his hand and had yet to get that fearful glint in his eye to go away. A thousand times he dreamt of Hades returning and stealing him away from his family and a thousand times Emma was right there to comfort him- holding him close and telling him it was just a nightmare.

But this time the nightmare was real. Hades was back, only this time it was to take his daughter.

Or so he and most of the group thought.

Robyn though… she saw the way Hades had looked at Alice, saw him turn towards their booth when he made his speal about the purest heart. Not to mention Alice was special. Alice has a pure heart according to Rumple, she was the guardian, she was a descendant of a nature goddess… that was far more special and 'collectible' worthy then a child of true love, something half the people in Storybrooke could claim.

Emma rounded on Robyn who was sitting next to a brooding Roland who had the same angry storm in his brown eyes that Robyn wanted to wear but she had to stay calm for the frightened blonde sitting on the other side of her who was grasping her hand so tight it almost pained Robyn.

Robyn looked around the group. "I think… I think he might be after Alice," she announced. "She's the guardian, she's pure of heart and Emma, I SWEAR he started to look at her when he said that shit about collecting the purest soul."

"She does have a point," Hope offered, failing to keep the tremble from her voice but, unlike all the other times she was upset, Roland was far too busy trying to keep himself from having a full on meltdown in her parents living room to console her. "She is pure of heart, Mom, I mean she's an actual nature goddess. It wouldn't hurt to protect both of us."

"You are the child of the Savior," Emma protested with far more anger and impatience then Robyn ever heard her speak to Hope with. "You are the child of true love, you have two generations of true love inside you, my PARENTS true love!"

"So will Neal and Alex's kids," Robyn argued. "Hell my mom and Hades had true love, Dorothy and Ruby-."

"My family was blessed by Zeus! Why wouldn't Hades come after us for that alone?" Without waiting for a response Emma whipped around and her eyes fell on her son. "Is there anything in the storybook about how to get in touch with Zeus?" She was beyond desperate, beyond pleading. "Maybe he can help protect her."

"Zeus is a piece of shit who let my dad die and let a three hundred year old pirate with no family live. He only sent Hook back because he helped kill his brother. Hook wasn't blessed, your family isn't blessed and quite frankly the God King can go fuck himself," Roland barked, the first words he spoke since Emma poofed them all to her her home.

He ignored the glare the Savior gave him and instead looked around the table at the other more sympathetic faces. "I could give a shit what him, what Hades, what any of the Gods care about or what they want, all I care about is how we kill Hades. Hell have Zeus come right down here, have the whole giant swarm come to earth; I'll kill every last one of those bastards right alongside that fire haired fuck."

Hook choose to ignore the insult that the archers son tossed so casually at him for the moment as well as the bold, and dangerous, proclamation that he could kill not only Zeus, a God Hook, Hope and Emma prayed to and thanked every night since he was out back on this earth, but the rest of them as well.

Truth be told Hook always did feel a certain guilt that someone like him had gotten to come back when an honorable hero like Robin, a devoted father of two and Regina's predestined soulmate, suffered a fate worse than death. Meanwhile a man like him, a pirate who had lived FAR beyond a normal life expectancy, who killed and pillared and did horrible unspeakable things to others, was able to come back all because he found some pages.

That was why when Roland began dating Hope, Hook didn't say a word because who was he to take away whatever happiness he had (less he found out Hope no longer wanted to be apart of that happiness or he hurt her in some way. Then all bets were off.)

Robyn in her teen years had been a sneering grade A bitch to the pirate, especially around the anniversary of her father's death, and Hook would just let the words fly in one ear and out the other without offering a single word back.

Hook knew he deserved Robyn's adolescent anger, and he knew he deserved Roland's ire now.

Letting the insult roll off his back, Hook took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves and looked around the group. "We can't kill him. Not without the crystal and thanks to the crocodile that is long gone. No ones seen it in ages."

"Then we find it again," Emma told her husband in a no nonsense tone that let them all know not locating it was not an option. "We call up Gideon, we do a locator spell, we do whatever we can to find it and in the meantime we take turns guarding Hope."

Robyn tried to tell her again, that she sincerely thought Hades was after Alice instead of her daughter but her voice fell on deaf ears. Emma ignored the archer and just told Robyn to keep trying to get ahold of Zelena and Regina and begged Alice to use whatever powers she had to protect Hope as well.

"I can get some of the animals to come and stand guard," Alice offered, purposely ignoring the eye roll from her fiancée. "Maybe do some research and see if there's some kind of plants that Gods don't like and grow them around your home?"

"Good. Thank you. Roland? You'll help too right?"

Roland glanced between his annoyed sister and Hope, who wore a look bordering on fear that did nothing to dull the next-door beauty she was so well known for.

"I will protect whoever Hades is after," he told Emma, a terribly safe answer that made Robyn roll her eyes again and stand up from her chair.

"Let's go, Alice," she muttered to the nervous curly hair blonde beside her who liked confrontation almost as much as she had liked being in her tower.

"It makes sense he would go after Hope, Robyn!" Henry called out to the two retreating women. "She has two generations of true love!"

Robyn said nothing in response and just continued her stormy walk out of the house with Alice trailing behind her.

"It does make sense," Alice said once they were far enough away she was sure Robyn had calmed down some. "Hope is the-."

"Hope is the all American cis straight white bread blonde hair blue eyes princess, yes, I know," Robyn snapped without looking back at her fiancée. "She's perfect in every which way with perfect parents and perfect fucking grandparents."

"Um… Robyn?"

"What?" the archer snapped far more harshly than she had meant.

Alice cleared her throat and pointed to Robyn's left hand. When she looked down she groaned in frustration, trying her best to shake off the dark green coloring that began to spread from her fingertips. The archer took a deep breath, rubbing her hand as if that could make the green tint on her skin disappear, the tint that used to appear far more often and would spread far more wider when she was a young girl and teen and spread far less as an adult, practically disappearing entirely when she met Alice. But on occasion it would still rear its ugly little green head.

"I just don't think Hope is as special as her parents think she is," Robyn said, almost reasoning with the green tint as much as she was Alice. "She's the child of the Savior, so is Henry. She's the daughter of true love, so is Emma, so will Neal and Alex's kid, if my mom and that… that murderer had a kid he would be too, if my dad and Regina had a kid that baby would have been the child of soulmates. Neal and Alex's son is gonna be the same position as Hope, he wouldn't come back just for a child of true love."

"But she's the granddaughter of the ultra true love," Alice reminded her. "And she is pretty… pure."

"She's no purer than anyone else, Alice. But YOU have a 'pure heart' that's what Rumple said about you right? Those are the exact words he used?" Alice nodded, shuddering when she thought about the time she held Facilier's heart in her hand. "Okay, then wouldn't it make sense that he's after you? That you're the 'purest soul'?"

Robyn took another deep breath as Alice shrugged, watching as the green tinge in her hand disappeared and her heart rate went down as well. A hard lump formed in her throat that made it painful to swallow and tears rushed to her eyes that were more than difficult to wipe away.

"He already took away one person I love," Robyn said in a harsh whisper, as if the actual words would make it a reality. "I can't have him take away another."

"He won't," Alice promised with her own catch in a throat. "He isn't gonna hurt you again, I promise."

Alice wrapped her arms around her fiancée and Robyn rested her head on her shoulder, embracing the curly haired blonde, the love and kindness and decency pouring out of both of them filling the other with a warmth. "I'm gonna be fine. I promise, and I know you don't believe it but he may be targeting Hope, okay we don't know, and hopefully we won't have to, we might be able to destroy him again before we have to find out."

The tears behind her lids were too strong for Robyn to hold back and along with them came a broken sob, one she never wanted anyone, especially Alice, to hear but it was too much. It was too much knowing that her father's murderer was walking around and he was probably after the woman she loved and there was nothing Robyn could do to protect her.

"It's not fair…" the archer cried. "It's not fair, why does he get to come back when my dad doesn't? Why does he get to walk around and threaten people, why did Hook get to come back and my dad doesn't? He was gone, Alice, he was-... it's not FAIR!"

As Robyn began sobbing Alice decided now wouldn't be the best time to bring up the fact that nearly half her arm had gone green and the unsightly color was creeping up her neck as well. All she could do was hold her tighter and strong her soft blonde hair, wishing more than anything that she could do something, ANYTHING, to make her feel better.

"I'm so sorry, Love," whispered as she held her. "I wish I could bring him back, I'd do anything to bring him back to you. I'd even curse my own Papa's heart again if it meant you even got just a day with yours."

Robyn just sniffed and nodded against her shoulder, not telling her she would never ask her to do that because in all honesty, if that was ever an option, Robyn wasn't sure she would have the strength to stop Rogers from doing it.

The curly haired blonde kissed the top of Robyn's head and lifted her face up so the two of them were looking in one another's eyes. She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell down Robyn's cheeks. "He's not going to touch me or you or anyone else. I promise, Robyn."

She took a shaking breath, willing the last of the green skin to fade back into whiteness and wiped the last of her tears away. Alice offered a soft smile, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Come on. Let's go home, I'll make you a nice cup of coffee just how you like it."

As nice as that sounded Robyn declined the offer. "I gotta find my mom and Regina. They're both gonna be an absolute wreck."

"Where should we start looking?"

"Regina's either at her vault or home, my moms probably at home."

"Who do you think we should find first?" asked Alice, already knowing Robyn wouldn't want to be separated until the God was destroyed once more.

Robyn bit her lip for a moment, silently debating which one would need them most. Zelena was the one who actually killed Hades but he DID love her and there was a small chance he wouldn't hurt her.

Regina though… he had no reason to keep her alive and she would be just as big a wreck as Roland and Robyn were, knowing the man who killed Robin Hood was back only Roland had Hope to soothe his anger and Robyn had Alice to wipe away her tears.

Regina had no one. At least at the moment she didn't seeing as how Henry was probably busy finding ways to protect Hope, Lucy and Ella at the moment and Zelena had disappeared.

"Regina," Robyn said decidedly. "We need to find Regina. We'll keep trying to get ahold of my mom though, the two of them should be together right now anyway just for protection. We should check the vault first."

She nodded in agreement and then with a wave of Alice's hands and a poof of light blue smoke the two of them disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, in the clocktower high above Storybrooke, Hades watched the scene not only in Emma and Hooks home play out but the one on the street with Alice and Robyn.

Emma and the rest of them genuinely thought he was after her perfect little brat, some insignificant princess who he never would have even noticed if Emma hadn't pointed her out.

Oh she was a good person with a good heart, sure. She did have not one but two generations of true love flowing through her veins but true love was handed out as often as candy was on Halloween around here. Sure Snow and David's true love was a far more superior level that others could only one day hope (and would fail) to achieve but that still didn't make her any more special than any other child.

Alice though… her heart was pure, her soul was pure, she was going to be the one who made him invincible. Just as soon as he figured out how to get back to the Underworld.

But, Hades thought with a sneer, who's to say he couldn't have some fun with his one time prisoner? He knew he haunted the Pirates nightmares, now it was time to haunt his living waking moments, his wife and daughters as well.

It might not hurt to throw the archer off track in any case.

Hades madenthe visions in front of him disappear in a poof of inky black smoke and, just as he was about to lay down for a nap on the feather bed he conjured in his new living space, there was a large poof of lime green smoke and there, standing in front of him was the red headed woman he both hated and loved all at once.

Hades sat up, sneering at the glaring woman in front of him.

"Zelena..." he hissed as if his tongue was formed in a way he could tell, after all this time, still sent her heart slamming against her chest. "How did you find me?"

She straightened herself out to her impressive height, staring down her nose at the god. "The highest point of Storybrooke lording above everyone? Not exactly all that clever a hiding spot."

Hades scoffed as if she wounded him. "Who said I was trying to hide? As a matter of fact…" he stood up from the cold metal grade and waved his hand and all of a sudden a loud crash of thunder filled the homes of all of Storybrooke and a flash of deadly looking black lightning flashed right outside the clock tower.

Zelena never even flinched.

"Now everyone knows where exactly I am," he said. "No secrets, I told everyone exactly why I was here."

"Oh cut the act, you're far more clever than to just reveal your whole plan to all of Grannies!" she snapped. "Especially with the girl you want to murder right there. Speaking of; you really think the Savior will let you kill her child?" The red head took a bold step forward, narrowing her green eyes dangerously in such a way it had Hades licking his lips and looking her up and down. "Or do you think I'd even let you consider hurting the woman my daughter loves?"

She was now half an inch away from Hades. Her almost obnoxiously sweet breath hit his lips and he closed his eyes, imagining the feel of those lips on his once again. "I killed you once before, Hades, and I promise you I will do it again if you hurt either one of those girls."

Hades finally opened his eyes and found himself staring into those breathtaking emerald green eyes and he sneered at her.

"Oh Zelena," he breathed, reaching out and pushing a wild red curl behind her ear. "I've missed you…"

"Well I haven't missed you," she sneered, a lie if there ever was one.

"Oh of course you haven't." Now it was his turn to take a step towards her and bridge the space between them. "You shouldn't be angry at me, Zelena. I did nothing to wrong you, YOU killed me."

"You were going to kill my sister. You would have if that Boy Scout hadn't jumped in front of her."

"They were going to steal your baby, Zelena," Hades protested. "That's the whole reason you were in the Underworld in the first place, I was trying to save her from those so called heroes. Zelena…" He took another step closer to her and her entire body froze, neither pulling back or pulling forward. "As… unfortunate as it is what happened; you got to raise her as you wanted, without their interference. You got to raise your daughter without him ruining everything, you got to raise her on your own, just like you told me you wanted to do." He reached forward and buried a cold hand in her scarlet curls. "Everything I've done since the moment I saw you in Oz has been for you."

Zelena swallowed hard staring into his dark blue eyes, far darker than Robins could have ever hoped to be. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes and brushing his lips against hers and for half a moment she considered leaning in.

Until the look of her sisters face as she cradled Robins dead body filled her mind's eye and the look on her little girl's face every Father's Day, even as an adult, filled her with clarity and she pulled back.

"No," she whispered barely loud enough for her to hear herself. Zelena looked up from the floor and her green eyes went wide with fury. "NO!"

Hades stared back at her with wide eyes, genuinely stunned she had fought back like this. "Zelena-!"

"You almost killed my sister, you made my child go through her whole life without a father!"

"I could be her father!" he protested. "I can turn back the clock, we can raise her together!"

A fireball appeared in her hands before either villain could blink. "If you touch my daughter with magic I won't need the bloody crystal I will kill you myself Hades!"

"Zelena-!"

"You stay away from Alice," the witch snarled dangerously. "And you stay away from Hope, and you stay the HELL! Away from my daughter!"

Without giving him a chance to respond she poofed away in a cloud of lime green smoke, leaning a stunned God in her wake.

But, unfortunately for Zelena, that shocked feeling soon turned towards fury and anger, and a furious God spelt trouble for everyone in his path…

Please Review!


End file.
